villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malistaire
Malistaire: Malistaire is the main antogonist of the online game Wizard101. He is a former teacher of the wizard academy of Ravenwood as the head instructor of the Necromancy classes. He hatches many plots through-out the Spiral (known universe of the game) and seeks great and terrible power. Malistaire was originally one of several teachers in Ravenwood academy, he specialized in the Necromancy and became the foremost expert within the school. His twin brother, Cyrus, headed up the myth classes for Conjuration and his wife, Sylvia, headed up life magic classes for Theurgy and between them, the three oversaw all the spirit schools of magic, as opposed to the elemental schools of magic. However one day Sylvia became extremely sick and passed away. Malistaire became depressed, then demented. Malistaire became unfit for teaching and left Ravenwood. When he left Malistaire took his entire section of the campus with him. He hid it away from the rest of the school and went out on his own to do research. Wandering across the Spiral, Malistaire eventually came to Dragonspyre, a world of former beauty that had been destroyed by a fierce battle between the residents of the world and a terrible creature known as the Dragon Titan. Malistaire took up Dragonspyre as his new home and began delving into the secrets of summoning the now sealed Dragon Titan from it's stacis. When the game starts the player will encounter Malistaire returning to the school to steal some research materials from Headmaster Ambrose's tower. Over the course of the game Malistaire tracks down the ancient book known as the Krokonomicon from the world of Krokotopia (an ancient Egyptian themed world whose native residents are all reptiles). However as the player will find the book had already been excavated from it's tomb by the Marleybone explorers and shiped back to their museum in the realm of Marleybone. However Malistaire went to Marleybone and freed Meowiarty, a recently captured master thief of that Marleybone. In exchange for Meowiarty's freedom he asked the master thief to steal the Krokonomicon from it's secured location. After Meowiarty makes good on his end of the bargin Malistaire leaves with the knowledge of the Krokonomicon in his possession. Malistaire returns to Dragonspyre to preform the ritual to raise the Dragon Titan and make it use it's power to bring his wife fully back to life; for though Malistaire was a necromancer his attempts to completely undo death had failed and he could only reanimate Sylvia as a lich-like undead creature. With the Dragon Titan awake and presumably under his control he intended to channle it's power to maximize his own giving him the power to completely reverse death. Malistaire's personality is never really seen at any depth. He seems less of a jerk than his brother but by no means a good person that just went wrong, if anything he comes off as more of a neutral person who went wrong. He has vast knowledge of necromancy and his former students and teachers who still live in Ravenwood speak of him with great respect aside from the becoming evil part. Category:Necromancers Category:In love villains Category:Traitor Category:Wizards Category:Empowered Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thief Category:Evil Teacher Category:Summoners Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Sorcerers Category:Warlocks Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Trash-Talking Villains